Don't Worry
by Kang Seulla
Summary: "Jangan khawatir..." ChanBaek ft Park Family Fanfiction. GS. Sorry for Typo.
1. Chapter 1

…

 _Okay_. Pertama-tama… halo semua~ ketemu lagi sama Seulla^^ semoga kalian gak pernah bosen buat baca _ff_ yang aku buat. Seulla gamau nomong banyak-banyak. _Ff_ ini _special_ buat **Twin** tercinta yang minta _ff_ mamih-papih genre Fanily plus rated M. _ff_ ini juga bisa dibilang _sekuel_ dari dari _Mom is Superhero_.

Selamat menikmati~ jangan lupa ninggalin jejak di kolom review ya~

…

 _ **Don't Worry**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Kang Seulla**_

 _ChanBaek_

 _ft_

 _Family Fanfiction_

 _ **Romance & Family (NC18)**_

 _._

 _Semua yang ditulis disini adalah hasil murni pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumi._

 _Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction, cerita fiktif. Mohon agar tidak di'ambil hati'_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

…

"Uwaa! Lihat Jackson! bibirnya mengecap!"

"Uwaa! Lucu sekali!"

Kedua anak lelaki dengan selisih usia satu tahun tengah memperhatikan seorang bayi lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas didalam _box_ berwarna putih. Sesekali tangan mungil mereka mengelus pipi gembil si bayi ataupun menggenggam lembut telapak tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan.

Sedangkan lelaki yang berusia jauh lebih tua dari mereka hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kedua adiknya. Ia mendekati adik-adiknya kemudian memberikan botol susu pada mereka.

"Nah, sekarang Jesper dan Jackson tidur. _Okay_?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk dengan botol susu yang telah berpindah ketangan mereka. Sedangkan si kaka hanya mengangguk dan membimbing kedua adiknya agar keluar dari kamar kedua orang tua mereka.

"Taehyung, temani adik-adikmu hingga mereka tertidur ya."

Taehyung –si kakak- mengangguk saat telinganya mendengar suara ibunya mengalun melewati gendang telinganya. Sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar, dia mengajak kedua adiknya untuk menghampiri ibu mereka yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Iya _mommy_ ," dia tersenyum kemudian mengecup lembut pipi sang ibu. Diikuti oleh kedua adiknya yang menaiki ranjang dan memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Jesper tidur dulu ya _mommy_ ~"

"Jackson juga _mommy_ ~ besok Jack dan Jesper main dengan Jiwonnie lagi ya~"

Baekhyun –sang ibu- mengangguk dengan senyuman manis yang terbentuk dibibir tipisnya. Ia mengecup sayang pucuk kepala kedua anak mungilnya kemudian menelus pipi mereka. "Tidur yang nyenyak sayang."

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar dari kamar orang tuanya, meninggalkan sang kakak yang menghela nafas dan sang ibu yang terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan mereka. "Tolong jaga adik-adikmu dulu ya, Taehyung. Jangan banyak mengeluh."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk tubuh sang ibu. " _Mommy_ sudah merasa baik?" ia tersenyum saat melihat senyuman dan anggukkan dari sang ibu.

"Tenanglah, ini sudah persalinan yang keempat. _Mommy_ tidak apa-apa sayang."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian dua minggu lalu. Dimana keluarga kecil mereka yang panic saat persalinan dari wanita yang paling mereka sayangi. Sang ibu mengalami pendarahan hebat, membuat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Belum lagi mereka melihat bagaimana perjuangan wanita yang ia panggil ibu saat berusaha mengeluarkan sang jabang bayi yang _sial_ nya keluar dengan posisi terbalik. Bukan kepalanya yang terlihat pertama kali, tapi bokong mulusnya yang memaksa keluar untuk pertama kalinya. Membuat sang bayi harus meminum air ketuban dan sang ibu yang harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan karena vaginanya yang robek.

"Aku sangat takut kemarin _mom_ ~"

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian ia memeluk dan mengelus lembut surai sang anak. Mencium pelipisnya kemudian menangkup wajah anak tertuanya. " _Mommy_ sudah tidak apa-apa sayang. Tapi kalau kau khawatir pada _mommy_ , bantu _mommy_ menjaga adik-adikmu _okay_?" ia tersenyum saat melihat anak sulungnya mengangguk patuh. "Sudah sana, temani mereka tidur."

" _Aye aye captain_!"

Kemudian setelah itu, Taehyung langsung melesat meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya menuju kamar di 'kembar' yang berbeda satu tahun itu. Sikapnya itu mengundang gelak tawa sang ibu yang terlihat bahagia dengan kasih sayang yang diberika si anak sulung pada kedua adiknya. _Well_ , bagaimanapun hubungan mereka awalnya tidak sebaik sekarang. Dia bersyukur, Taehyung dapat menerima kedua adiknya itu.

CUP

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat ia merasa pipi sebelah kanannya dikecup singkat oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sang suami yang tengah menatapnya dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa _hm_? Sampai tersenyum seperti itu dan tidak menyadari kalau suami tampanmu ini sudah selesai mandi."

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, bermaksud menyuruh sang suami agar duduk disampingnya. Dengan patuh, Chanyeol –si suami- duduk di samping sang istri kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Dengan manja, lelaki yang sudah memasuki usia kepala empat menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang istri, menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat disukainya.

"Chanyeol, aku sangat bahagia…" jemari lentik Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangan besar sang suami kemudian menciumnya pelan.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol membawa wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya menelusuri wajah cantik sang istri kemudian mengelus lembut pipi tirusnya. "Apa ada kata lain yang melebihi bahagia?" ia tersenyum tampan saat melihat kepala sang istri menggeleng pelan. "Maka aku tidak tau harus bilang apa sekarang."

Sang istri tertawa pelan dengan tangan yang memukul pelan dada sang suami. Ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Memainkan jarinya pelan dan memejamkan mata sipitnya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau akan selalu membuatku bahagia?"

"Tentu, sayang. Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku membuatmu bersedih."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari celah bibir tipis Baekhyun. Wanita itu mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol saat mendengar kalimat menggelikan dari suaminya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku _'kan_ , Chanyeol?"

"Tidak akan sayangku," karena gemas, Chanyeol mengacak rambut sang istri dengan hidung mancungnya. "Kenapa sedari tadi kau menanyakan ini _hm_?"

"Aku hanya... takut," Baekhyun mndongakkan kepalanya hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau nanti aku semakin tua. Kulitku akan keriput, tubuhku juga tidak akan seperti sekarang. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, Chan…"

Si suami tersenyum maklum. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun kemudian mencium bibirnya penuh perasaan. Seakan memberitaukan, bahwa Baekhyun seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Sayang, mau bagaimana dan seperti apa dirimu nanti, asalkan itu dirimu aku akan menerima segala kekuranganmu. Kalimat yang aku ucapkan dihadapan Tuhan bukan sekedar perkataan main-main, itu janjiku Baek. Janji yang akan aku pegang seumur hidupku."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan airmata bahagianya yang jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipi tirusnya. "Chanyeol…" ia langsung menghambur kedalam pelukkan sang suami dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Jemarinya meremas kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol sedangkan matanya terus mengeluarkan cairan bening yang melambangkan kebahagiaannya.

"Jangan pernah ragu denganku Baek…" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukkan Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan kecupan sayang di pucuk kepalanya. "Tidurlah. Biar malam ini aku yang menjaga Jiwon."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah tampan sang suami yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mempertemukan belah bibir mereka. Menyesapnya dengan lembut dan memberikan jilatan jilatan halus pada permukaan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendengar pernyataan cinta dari sang suami. "Jika tidak ada kata lain selain cinta, aku tidak dapat berucap satu kata-pun, Chan~"

…

…

Baekhyun yang tengah menggoreng telur dadar menoleh dengan senyuman tipisnya saat telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki anak-anaknya yang berlari memasuki ruang makan.

" _Mommy_!" bocah yang lebih tua terpekik senang saat melihat sosok ibu yang tengah berdiri didepan kompor, tengah memasak sesuatu. "Jackson! Hari ini _mommy_ yang memasak!"

"Uwaa!" bocah yang baru saja memiliki adik terpekik senang. "Berarti sarapan hari ini enak!"

Jesper –yang lebih tua- mengangguk cepat. "Tidak makan telur gosong lagi!"

"Dan nasi goreng asin lagi!"

Setelahnya kedua anak kecil itu menautkan telapak tangan mereka dan berputar-putar sambil melompat senang. Tanpa menyadari sesosok lelaki tinggi yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hey, _daddy_ mendengar ucapan kalian~"

Kedua anak bocah tersebut menoleh kemudian membolakan mata mereka. "Huwaaa _daddy_!" dan denagn secepat kilat, keduanya berlari mendekati sang ibu dan memeluk kakinya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan buah hatinya. Dia duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan dengan Jiwon yang berada didalam gendongannya. Dengan telaten, dia membersihkan air susu yang menetes keluar hingga kedagu sang bayi.

BRUK

Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar suara gaduh didepan dapur. _Well_ , ruang makan dan dapur mereka memang menyatu. Mata bulatnya menatap Taehyung yang terlihat kesulitan membawa sebuah bingkai yang lumayan besar, tingginya sekitar sepinggang anak itu.

"Taehyung? Apa yang kau bawa?"

Si anak sulung menunjukkan cengirannya kemudian membawa bingkai tersebut didepan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini."

Sang ayah menghela nafasnya, sedangkan sang ibu –yang baru selesai dengan masakannya dan berjalan kearah meja makan dengan kedua anak bocahnya disamping kanan-kirinya- terkekeh pelan.

"Astaga Taehyung, berapa umurmu untuk membuat lukisan seperti itu?"

Tidak terima dengan ucapan sang ayah, si sulung mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Ck!" tanpa melepaskan peganggannya pada bingkai lukisan, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. "Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hatiku, asal kalian tau."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus tangan Taehyun yang berada diseberangnya. "Terima kasih anak _mommy_ tersayang," ucapnya kemudian kembali mengoles roti untuk sang suami.

" _Mommy_ , apa kalau Jesper membuat lukisan seperti Taehyung _hyung_ Jesper akan menjadi anak kesayangan _mommy_?"

"Jackson juga _mommy_!"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian memotong roti dan menyuapkannya pada Chanyeol yang memakannya dengan lahap. "Asal kalian menjadi anak yang baik, kalian akan menjadi anak kesayangan _mommy_."

Kedua bocah itu terpekik kemudian berlari mengelilingi Taehyung yang terlihat kerepotan menyelamatkan bingkainya.

" _Hyung_ , nanti ajarkan Jesper membuat lukisan seperti itu ya!"

"Ajarkan Jack juga!"

Karena tidak ingin repot, akhirnya Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian terkekeh saat kedua adiknya itu memeluk dirinya dan memuji-muji dirinya. Ah… dia sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya ini, walaupun kadang kedua membuat dirinya kerepotan.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah anak-anaknya terkekeh dan kembali memasukkan sepotong roti kedalam mulutnya dengan bantuan Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka _baby_."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian mencubit pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Kau juga sering memanjakan mereka."

Si kepala keluarga terkekeh kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dirinya dapat memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di pipi sang istri. "Nah, suapi aku lagi."

"Huh, sendirinya saja manja."

Chanyeol menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajam kearah anak paling tua yang menatap malas kearahnya. "Siap-siap uang sakumu dipotong, Taehyung!" dan dia hanya dapat tertawa puas saat melihat protesan tidak terima Taehyung dan kedua anak kecilnya yang membela sang kakak.

Oh… pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak persalinan yang dialami Baekhyun, baru hari ini mantn suaminya –Daehyun- dan keluarganya menjenguknya. Baekhyun memaklumi itu, karena memang keluarga mereka saat ini memutukan menetap di Jepang enam bulan yang lalu.

Dengan perasaan bahagia, Baekhyun menyambut mereka. Wanita berumur empat puluh dua tahun itu menyuruh tamunya agar duduk dengan nyaman di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambil minum."

Setelah memberikan senyuman, Baekhyun melesat pelan menuju dapurnya. Dia meringis kecil saat merasakan rasa nyeri disekitar bawah perutnya, setelah satu bulan efek melahirkannya masih berasa ternyata.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju dapur, dia melihat kedua anak bocahnya yang tengah bermain beberapa mainan yang diberikan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat sosok kecil –yang dia ketahui berumur sama dengan Jackson- yang saat ini erada diruang tamunya. Ia membawa langkahnya mendekati kedua lelaki kecilnya kemudian berjongkok di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hei, jagoan. Diruang tamu sana ada anak lelaki yang ingin bermain dengan kalian. Cepat kesana menjemputnya."

Dia tersenyum saat melihat kedua anaknya tersenyum cerah kemudian mengangguk dan berlari kearah ruang tamu dengan suara-suara teriakan –yang dikecilkan- karena tidak ingin menganggu sang adik bayi yang tertidur pulas diruang keluarga. Baekhyun memang sengaja menaruh Jiwon di sana, karena dia tidak ingin kesulitan untuk mengurus ketiga anaknya.

Setelah mengecek keadaan sang bayi, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan membuat minuman untuk kedua tamunya diruang tamu.

…

Selesai dengan air minuman yang akan dihidangkan dan beberapa cemilan, Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan terkejut saat mendapati kedua anak lelakinya yang masih berada disana.

Dengan pelan dia meletakkan cemilan dan minum yang dibawanya keatas meja kemudian duduk diatas _sofa_. "Jesper, Jackson? Kenapa Zelo tidak diajak main?"

Yang lebih tua menoleh kearah sang ibu, diikuti oleh yang lebih muda. "Kami sudah mengajaknya _mommy_ ~ tapi dia tidak mau," ucapan yang lebih tua diikuti oleh anggukan cepat oleh yang lebih muda.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala kedua lelaki kecilnya. "Beritahukan apa yang akan kalian mainkan di dalam sana."

Kemudian dengan semangat kedua malaikat kecilnya kembali mendekati Zelo –anak Daehyun dan Youngjae-. Keduanya asik berceloteh mengenai mainan-mainan yang mereka miliki. Dari mobil-mobilan, robot-robotan, pistol-pistolan dan segala mainan yang dimiliki anka lelaki. Bahkan mereka menyebutkan _baby_ Jiwon yang sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua anaknya.

Tidak lama, akhirnya Zelo menyetujui dengan anggukan antusiasnya. Dan ketiga anak lelaki itu melesat memasuki ruang keluarga, dimana banyak sekali mainan-mainan milik Jesper dan Jackson.

"Kau mengasuh anak-anakmu dengan baik, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Daehyun kemudian tertawa pelan. "Kau memuji _mantan_ istrimu didepan istrimu, Dae."

Daehyun tertawa, diikuti oleh sang istri yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Baek. Daehyun seorang _perayu_ , kau tau itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Ya… dan dia berhasil merayumu dan meninggalkanku."

"Ey… kenapa kau membahas itu? Itu sudah sembilan tahun yang lalu," lelaki yang sedari tadi menjadi topik perbincangan kedua wanita itu berucap protes. "Lagipula aku sudah berubah…"

Baekhyun menatap kearah Daehyun kemudian tertawa pelan, dia meringis kecil saat merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat pada perut bagian bawahnya. Membuat dua orang yang berada didepannya menjadi panic.

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Kau kenapa?!" Youngjae yang berada lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun langsung berpindah tempat duduk, berada disebelah wanita itu. Tangannya memegang pundak Baekhyun dan matanya menatap panik kearah tubuh mungil itu.

"Ah… aku tidak apa-apa Youngjae. Ini hanya efek persalinan."

"Tapi bukankah itu sudah sebulan yang lalu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudia duduk tegak didepan wanita disampingnya. Dia menatap sepasang suami istri itu kemudian tersenyum. "Tenanglah, aku sudah melahirkan empat kali. Aku tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku."

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Sifat keras kepala Baekhyun memang tidak pernah berubah. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Baekhyun. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat Baek."

Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Ketiga orang yang berada diruang tamu menoleh saat mendapati sebuah suara dari arah pintu depan. Dan ketiganya mendapati sosok lelaki remaja yang lengkap dengan seragam beserta tasnya. Sepatu sekolahnya ditenteng dengan indah ditangannya.

"Taehyung!"

Sapaan Daehyun membuat lelaki remaja itu menyadari kehadiran orang lain dirumahnya. Taehyung membolakan matanya dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati sosok ayah kandungnya berada ditengah-tengah ruang tamu rumahnya.

" _Appa_!" dengan kecepatan kilat, Taehyung berlari tanpa mengindahkan tas dan sepatunya dan menghambur kedalam pelukan sang ayah. "Apa _appa_ kesini untuk menjenguk _mommy_?" anggukan Daehyun membuat Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar, dia senang kedua orang tuanya akur walaupun berpisah. "Dan apakah _appa_ membawakan oleh-oleh untukku?" helaan nafas Daehyun terdengar berat. Sifat menyebalkan Baekhyun remaja benar-benar menurun pada anak lelaki remajanya.

"Taehyung, rapi kan tas dan sepatumu. Kemudian ganti bajumu dulu."

Taehyung merengut dihadapan sang ibu. Dia semakin memeluk erat sang ayah. "Lihat _appa_. _Mommy_ selalu memarahi dan menyuruhku~"

Daehyun tersenyum. "Nanti saja, Baek. Aku dan Taehyung _'kan_ -"

"Sekarang Taehyung."

Daehyun meringis kecil kemudian mendorong tubuh sang anak agar cepat melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Baekhyun. Membuat Taehyung semakin meringis dan berlari megambil tas beserta sepatunya, membawanya kearah kamarnya.

Youngjae yang sedaritadi hanya menyaksikan _adegan_ tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan. Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik kearah wanita disampingnya. "Youngjae- _ah_ ," hanya gumaman yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari wanita disampingnya. "Jangan tertaw, kau akan merasakan betapa menyebalkan suamimu dan anak lelaki remajamu."

Youngjae tertawa semakin keras, Daehyun mendengus.

Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika sosok Taehyung kembali mereka lihat.

"Zelo… juga berada disini?!"

"Tentu, Taehyung. Kalau kami pergi siapa yang akan menjaganya."

Suara sang _eomma_ yang biasanya seperti suara malaikat berubah menjadi suara ketika _sang mommy_ berteriak padanya. Ya Tuhan… ketiga anak bocah itu berada disini. Satu atap dengannya… Taehyung rasa dia akan mati.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Keluarga kecil Jung belum juga meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park. Baekhyun sudah menawarkan makan malam bersama, tapi mereka menolaknya karena tidak igin merepotkan dan akan makan diluar, jadi Baekhyun tidak dapat memaksa.

Baekhyun tengah duduk diruang tamu, ditemani oleh Daehyun yang asik menyesap kopinya. Youngjae tengah menemani ketiga bocah cilik bermain, sedangkan Taehyung memilih memasuki kamarnya dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas.

"Chanyeol belum pulang?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah _mantan_ suaminya kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Dia bilang masih dalam perjalanan. Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi sampai."

Daehyun mengangguk singkat. Dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya kemudian menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Baek, kurasa aku telah kalah darimu."

Ucapan Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah lelaki yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. "Maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu mengusap belakang ;ehernya, canggung. "Yah… padahal aku yang lebih dulu menikah. Tapi anakmu bahkan lebih banyak."

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar jelas memenuhi ruang tamu. Tapi setelahnya dia menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan nyeri dibawah perutnya. "Jadi… apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? Kau menyesal berpisah denganku karena aku dapat menghasilkan banyak anak?"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa. "Aku lelaki, dan aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku."

"Ya ya ya…" keduanya tertawa, Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan ponselnya. Membalas pesan-pesan yang masuk dari _chat-group_ yang berisikan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Daehyun, kembali menyesap kopinya.

TAP TAP

"Aku pulang," kedua orang yang berada diruang tamu menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Daehyun tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri untuk menymbut orang itu.

"Oh, Chanyeol-" uluran tangan dan senyuman Daehyun dilewati begitu saja oleh tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Chanyeol langsung berjalan lurus, menuju ruang keluarga yang berisik dengan suara-suara _khas_ anak-anak

"Halo~ _daddy_ pulang~"

" _DADDY_!"

Diruang tamu, Daehyun menatap Baekhyun yang menatap bingung kearah punggung suaminya yang menghilang dibalik tembok. Wanita itu menoleh kearah Daehyun dan mendapati tatapan penuh tanya dari lelaki itu. Masih dengan kebingungan, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya untuk menjawab tatapan Daehyun, tidak berselera untuk menjawabnya dengan ucapan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya. Sejak pulang kerja tadi, yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya mendiaminya. Bahkan ketika keluarga Daehyun pamit, Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan pagar. Baekhyun jadi tidak enak hati dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae akibat sikap tidak sopan suaminya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada didalam kamar mereka. Baekhyun yang telah menidurkan bayi kecilnya kemudian meletakkan Jiwon di rak tidur yang berada disebelah ranjang mereka. Dia menoleh dan menatap sendu kearah suaminya yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini, jika sudah menjelang waktu tidur lelaki itu tidak akan berfokus pada apapun. Dia hanya akan berfokus pada dirinya. Bercerita pekerjaannya hari ini dan Baekhyunpun akan bercerita tentang anak-anak mereka dirumah. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa pekerjaannya hingga kerumah.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menaiki ranjang mereka kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, duduk disampingnya. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perempuan itu memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya. Kepalanya dia bawa untuk menyender pada pundak suaminya. "Bahkan saat keluarga Daehyun pulang, kau tidak menemani mereka."

SRET

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian memilih membawa dirinya beserta laptopnya pada meja kerja yang berada di sudut kamar mereka. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kearah sang suami. Dia memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti Chanyeol

"Kau ini kenapa?!" pekiknya pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan bayi kecilnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan laptopnya kemudian berdiri menghadap tubuh mungil sang istri. "Kau tidak dapat menjaga perasaanku, Baek."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, tanpa wanita itu tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan lelaki tinggi didepannya. "Apa maksudmu?" kepala Baekhyun mendongak saat wanita itu menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

"Memangnya aku tidak melihat, kau berbicara sangat akrab dengan _matan_ suamimu itu? Aku melihat bahkan mendengarnya, Baek."

Sang istri menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup pipi Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya tangannya itu ditepis dengan cepat oleh lelaki itu. Membuat dia tersenyum miris saat merasakan sakit yang teramat dihatinya. "Kau tidak seharusnya cemburu, Chanyeol. Kami hanya berbicara, tidak lebih."

"Tapi kalian bicara seakan kalian memang ingin bersatu lagi!"

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang merasuki suaminya ini. Bahkan saat Chanyeol meninggikan satu oktaf nada bicaranya, membuat dia tersentak dan menoleh cepat kearah ranjang bayi, memastikan bahwa bayinya tidak terkejut dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan Baekhyun harus menghela nafas lega saat Bayi kecilnya masih tampak lelap.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur."

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali teralih pada sang suami. Dia menatap tidak percaya kearah Chanyeol yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah ranjang mereka. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut, setelah itu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar. Baekhyun yang menyaksikan itu langsung berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa."

Satu tetes airmata jatuh kepipi tirus Baekhyun melihat tingkah suaminya. Jemarinya teremas kuat. Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan! Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya. Mereka hanya bicara seadanya, tidak lebih. Bukankah dulu, Chanyeol yang menasehatinya agar memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Daehyun, walaupun mereka telah berpisah. Tapi kenapa sekrang lelaki ini yang harus cemburu dan menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi.

Benar-benar.

"CHANYEOL! KAU BENAR-BENAR _AKH_ -!

" _Oek… oek…_ "

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Baekhyun, suara tangisn bayi kecil mereka terdengar nyaring. Diikuti dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang tumbang diatas lantai dengan tangannya yang menekan perut bagian bawahnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol melempar bantal beserta selimut yang tadi dipegangnya dengan asal. "Astaga… kau kenapa!" tubuh tingginya berlutut kemudian membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun kearah ranjang.

"Chan… Jiwon… _uuhhh_ …"

Wajah kesakitan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya panik. Bahkan tangisan bayi kecilnya sama sekali tidak terdengar ditelinganya.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan memanggil Taehyung."

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Tangannya semakin kuat menekan perutnya yang terasa sakit. Dia menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah ranjang bayi dan mengusap pipi Jiwon yang tengah menangis. Dia meringis kecil.

"Tenanglah sayang, _mommy_ disini…" suara serak dan elusan lembut di pipi sang anak membuat bayi kecilnya lebih tenang. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kearah sang anak dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. "Anak pintar…" sebelum semuanya terasa gelap baginya.

…

…

…

Chanyeol duduk gelisah dilorong rumah sakit. Jari-jarinya meremas kasar rambutnya yang terlihat dua-tiga helai uban. Dan matanya tidak berhenti meneteskan airmata saat melihat tubuh istrinya yang digiring kedalam ruang operasi.

Bekas persalinan Baekhyun sebulan yang lalu tidak bersih, masih ada sekitar seperempat ari-ari yang tertinggal didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Dan jika tidak segera diatasi, hal tersebut dapat membahayakan nyawa pasien. Chanyeol yang mendengar kondisi sang istri hanya dapat memohon pada dokter agar melakukan hal yang terbaik bagi istrinya. Bahkan dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat itu. Yang berada didalam otaknya hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

Dia mengingat bagaimana bodohnya dia beberapa jam yang lalu. Ya Tuhan… dia hampir saja menyia-nyiakan istrinya hanya karena cemburu butanya. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi jika dia telah meninggalkan kamar dan tidak mengetahui keadaan sang istri. Mungkin dirinya akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang sangat besar.

Dia teralihkan saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Setelah membaca nama yang tertera disana, dia segera menghembusnya nafasnya dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Ya, Taehyung?"

" _Daddy_ … apa yang terjadi dengan _mommy_?" Chanyeol dapat mendengar isak tangis anak sulungnya, dan juga suara kedua bocah ciliknya yang meraung memanggil ibu mereka.

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit saat menyadari anak-anaknya benar-benar membutuhkan ibunya. dan dirinya dengan sangat bodoh membuat ibu yang mereka sayangi menjadi celaka.

" _Mommy_ -mu sedang diurusi oleh dokter. Jangan menangis, Taehyung. Kau harus menjaga adik-adikmu," yang Chanyeol dapati hanya gumaman dari si sulung dan juga suara Jesper dan Jackson yang bertanya " _Daddy_ , mana _mommy_? _Hiks.. hikss_ …" dan diakhiri dengan isak tangis keduanya.

"Kalian tenanglah… nanti _daddy_ akan menelpon."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari anak-anaknya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sambungan mereka. Dia tidak kuat lagi jika harus mendengar tangisan anak-anaknya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok rumah sakit dan menatap langit-langit putih yang berada diatasnya.

Tidak menyadari seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan, Baekhyun?"

Tubuhnya tersentak pelan saat mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari sampingnya. Manik bulatnya mendapati tubuh Daehyun yang tengah menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah _khawatir_ nya.

"Bekas persalinannya tidak bersih, sekitar seperempat ari-ari masih tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya…" lirihnya dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit, alih-alih untuk menahan airmatanya yang akan tumpah.

Lelaki disampingnya berdecak. "Dokter bodoh," Chanyeol tidak meresponnya, tapi dia mengiyakan ucapan Daehyun. "Taehyung menelponku sambil menangis, dan dia memberitau kalau Baekhyun pingsan dan kau membawanya kerumah sakit. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk kerumahmu, meninggalkan Youngjae dan anak-anak karena aku yakin Taehyung tidak akan bisa menjaga adik-adiknya sendirian dan aku memutuskan kemari," Daehyun menghela nafasnya. "Sudah sejak siang Baekhyun terus meringis sakit dan menekan perutnya. Kurasa dia telah menahan itu selama satu bulan ini…" ucapan Daehyun membuat airmata yang berada dipelupuk mata Chanyeol semakin banyak. Dia benar-benar bodoh untuk menyadari Baekhyun yang menahan sakitnya. Wanita itu benar-benar terlihat biasa saja. Dan jika dia bertanya, hanya karena jahitan yang didapatinya.

Satu tetes airmata Chanyeol menyentuh pelipisnya, karena dia sedang mendongak. "Terima kasih… dan maaf karena tadi aku tidak bersikap sopan ketika kau pulang."

Daehyun terkekeh dan mengusap pundak lelaki disampingnya. "Ya… aku mengerti."

"Kami sempat bertengkar sebelum Baekhyun pingsan. Aku… benar-benar bodoh…"

Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan satu katapun. Daehyun menatap lantai di bawahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap kosong langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ …" satu kata terdengar dari bibir Daehyun. "Disaat aku bercerai dengan Baekhyun, disitu aku merasa melakukan sebuah kebenaran. Karena aku yakin bukan aku sumber kebahagiaan dirinya. Walaupun aku tau, itu benar-benar sangat menyakitinya. Tapi Baekhyun wanita yang sangat kuat, dia hanya menangis saat mendapati fakta aku telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Dan ketika kami resmi bercerai, dia tidak menunjukkan satu airmatapun…" Daehyun menjeda kalimatnya, dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih menatap kearah langit-langit. Tapi dia yakin, lelaki itu mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Walaupun hatiku sudah berpindah pada wanita lain, aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku pada Baekhyun… aku terus mengawasinya dari jauh. Aku telah mengenal Baekhyun sejak dia tumbuh remaja, senyumnya tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Dan aku sangat merasa bersalah saat menghilangkan senyumannya itu…" sebuah senyuman hangat terlukis di wajah tampan Daehyun. "Lalu aku kembali melihat senyumannya saat dia mengenalmu. Hatiku sangat lega… rasa lega yang dirasakan seorang kakak saat melihat adiknya bangkit dari terpuruknya. Aku mulai berhenti mengawasinya karena aku yakin dia telah menemukan kebahagiaannya."

"Pada malam itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun menghubungiku kalau dia ingin memulai hubungan baik denganku. Bahkan aku mengira dia akan sangat membenciku. Dan saat ku tanya kenapa dia ingin melakukan hal ini, dia berkata bahwa suaminya yang menyuruhnya. Disitu aku merasa kalau kau adalah lelaki yang sangat baik, dan aku turut senang kalau Baekhyun menemukan penggantiku yang tepat.

Maka dari itu, Park Chanyeol. Jangan bersalah sangka dengan hubungan kami. Aku sudah bahagia dengan istriku, dan Baekhyun sudah bahagia denganmu. Kami memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bahagia bersama sebagai sepasang suami istri, tapi kami lebih ditakdirkan bahagia dengan hubungan yang memang seharusnya dari awal seperti itu…"

"Daehyun- _ah_ … _mianhae_ …"

"Minta maaflah dengan Baekhyun ketika dia sadar."

…

…

…

Di pagi hari, Baekhyun telah sadar dari obat bius yang diberikan oleh dokter. Dan pemandangan pertama yang didapatinya adalah wajah _kacau_ sang suami, yang membuatnya terpekik pelan.

"Astaga Chanyeol…" dia hendak duduk dari tidurnya, tapi terhenti saat merasakan pening di kepalanya dan nyeri di bagian perutnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan membantu wanita itu untuk kembali merebahkan dirinya. "Tidurlah dulu, sayang."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dirinya terlalu pusing hanya untuk sekedar mengangguk. "Chanyeol…" desisnya. "Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat mendengar penjelasan sang suami. "Ya Tuhan… lalu jika aku dan kau disini. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Daehyun dan Youngjae menjaga mereka…"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Setidaknya bayi kecilnya akan merasa aman jika ada sosok ibu berada didekatnya. "Kita berhutang banyak pada mereka…" dapat ia lihat sang suami yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun… aku minta maaf untuk sikapku semalam. Aku… benar-benar kekanakan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis –walaupun dirinya masih lemas- kemudian mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Dia semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat mata sang suami yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang mencium telapak tangannya.

"Lupakanlah, Chanyeol…"

"Tidak, Baek… karena sikap bodohku, kau menjadi celaka."

"Hey," Baekhyun menangkup wajah lelaki tingginya dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya. "Tanpa kau bersikap seperti itu pun, ari-ari itu memang sudah berada didalam tubuhku, Chan…"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih setia tersenyum kearah sang suami. Dia mengerti, pastinya Chanyeol sangat _khawatir_ padanya. Dan kenyataan itu mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Chanyeol masih peduli dengannya. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.

"Chanyeol~ naiklah…" Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, menyisakan sebuah ruang yang dia ingin suaminya yang mengisinya. Beruntung ranjangnya lumayan lebar.

"Baek? Ini sudah pagi," raut wajah terkejut yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun senang. Wanita itu menarik tangan Chanyeol mendekat padanya.

"Ayolah~ aku ingin memelukmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang istri. "Bagaimana jika ada perawat yang masuk?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku peluk adalah suamiku."

Lalu tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol akhirnya bergerak menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya menyamping menghadap Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang dengan manisnya menenggelamkan dirinya kearah tubuh tingginya. Mau tidak mau, dia memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri dan membawa ciumannya pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Manja sekali, istriku…"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak suka?!"

"Sangat suka."

Kemudian tanpa perkataan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesap bibir yang mampu membuatnya candu. Bibir yang lebih manis dari makanan yang berada di dunia. Bibir seorang Byun Baekhyun. Oksigennya, dunianya, tujuan hidupnya. Dan yang terpenting adalah… istrinya, yang akan menjadi pendampingnya ketika mereka berada disurga nanti.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Satu tahun kemudian_

Taehyung menggigit jarinya saat melihat adik bayinya yang saat ini tengah memperlancar jalannya. Di dalam pikirannya sudah berkeliaran kejadian-kejadian ketika Jiwon mulai tumbuh. Saat adiknya itu sudah dapat berlari dan mulai pandai berbicara.

Ya Tuhan… penggangu hidupnya semakin bertambah. Bahkan saat ini dia tidak dapat fokus belajar karena Jesper yang baru saja masuk kesekolah dasar banyak bertanya ini-itu padanya. Ah… ingin rasanya dia meninggalkan dunia ini… tapi saat mengingat sosok kekasih membuat dirinya mengurungkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Tuhan.

TAEHYUNG HARUS KUAT DEMI MEMBAHAGIAN KOOKIENYA. CINTANYA. SEGALANYA UNTUKNYA.

Itu _motto_ hidupnya. Dia tidak mau kalah dengan kedua ayahnya yang dapat membahagiakan kedua ibunya. Dia lelaki sejati!

Lelaki sejati yang –ingin- menangis jika adik-adiknya menganggu dirinya.

"Baekki- _mommy_ ~"

Taehyung bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara sang ayah yang memanggil ibunya. " _Daddy_ , suaramu mengerikan!" dia menatap tajam kearah sang ayah yang tengah melotot padanya. Dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya menatap televise di depannya.

"Sayang… ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Suara percakapan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah bermesraan –tidak tahu tempat- terdengar ditelinganya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan itu.

"Hm… kita _'kan_ belum punya anak perempuan, Baek…"

"Lalu?"

Jantung Taehyung berdebar sangat keras saat dirinya mendengar kabar buruk diantara percakapan orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita buat adik perempuan untuk Jiwon~"

Ah.

Adik perempuan ya.

Untuk Jiwon.

Itu berarti…

Adik perempuan untuk Jesper, Jackson dan dirinya.

 _Okay_.

Satu mimpi buruk datang lagi.

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Dan Taehyung langsung menjauhkan tubuh sang ibu dan ayahnya yang tengah tertawa keras melihat raut wajahnya. Oh… sungguh! Jika lelaki itu bukan ayahnya, Taehyung pasti akan membunuhnya.

…

…

Baekhyun tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Jemarinya membuat pola-pola rumit di atas dada hingga perut sang suami. Matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tengah me-fokuskan dirinya pada sebuah buku yang di bacanya, dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya. Benar-benar seksi!

"Chan~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar gumaman yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. "Apa Jiwon akan betah tidur dengan Taehyung? Selama ini dia _'kan_ tidur dengan kita."

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menaruh buku yang di bacanya dan melepas kacamata baca yang dikenakannya. Tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun, mengelus pipi istrinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan pagutan yang manis.

"Tenanglah, Jiwon sedang ingin bersama Taehyung akhir-akhir ini…" manik sipit Baekhyun menatap kearah sang suami, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Dan… itu sangat bagus sayang."

"Maksudmu?"

Sebuah senyuman miring terlukis di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat tapi lembut, dia menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua siku yang menopang tubuh tingginya. Menekan tonjolan yang berada di selangkangannya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih dilapisi celana. Dia tidak mengindahkan tatapan horror dari istri di bawahnya. "Taehyung akan menyukai anak-anak. Dan dia akan senang dengan adik barunya nanti."

"Ap- _aahh~_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum miring saat mendengar desahan yang keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun saat dirinya menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesek kemaluan mereka.

"Enak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia menatap sayu kearah Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Meremas rambut bagian belakang sang suami saat merasakan nikmat ketika Chanyeol menekan kelamin mereka.

"Chanyeol~ cepat lakukan."

Senyuman miring di bibir Chanyeol semakin terlihat jelas, lelaki itu berlutut diatas Baekhyun dan membuka baju yang dikenakannya, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang membuang mukanya, merona saat melihat tubuh sang suami. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak memperlihatkan otot perutnya dengan jelas karena tertutup lemak, tapi tetap saja tubuh suaminya itu paling disukainya.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar kemudian dia kembali menopang dirinya pada salah satu sikunya, tangannya memegang dagu Baekhyun dan membawa tatapan sang istri pada dirinya. "Kau masih tetap saja malu," dengan gemas, Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol melepas tiap kancing baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dia meraba leher jengjang Baekhyun, kemudian turun hingga diatas dadanya. Tangannya menangkup salah satu payudara Baekhyun dan meremaskan pelan.

" _Aahh_ Chan~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan lirih menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan sang suai. Dia sedikit menaikkan punggungnya saat tangan Chanyeol menjalar kebelakang dan memisahkan kaitan _bra_ yang dikenakannya. Hingga tangan besar Chanyeol dapat menyentuh payudaranya tanpa terhalang apapun.

Mata Baekhyun sedikit terbuka saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol mulai turun keperutnya, dia melirik kebawah dan mendapati sang suami yang telah memegang karet celananya.

"Aku buka ya…" izin dari Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun tersentuh, dia merasa kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menghormati dirinya sebagai perempuan. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun adalah mengangguk.

Chanyeol berhasil meloloskan celana beserta dalaman yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dengan lembut dan penuh takjub, Chanyeol memegang paha dalam Baekhyun, membuka lebar kaki wanitanya. Mata bulatnya menatap pada vagina Baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memuluti vagina kesukaannya.

" _Aaahhh_ ~"

Dan satu desahan yang hanya akan dia dengar sampai akhir hayatnya, mengalun indah mencapai gendang telinganya. Lidahnya menyapa _clitoris_ Baekhyun, menyelimutinya dengan lidah hangatnya. Kemudian mengulum titik kecil itu dengan mulutnya. Menggoda cincin lubang vagina Baekhyun dan memasukkan benda tidak bertulang itu kedalam lubang sempit itu. Tidak mau ketinggalan, kedua jarinya ikut bekerja, melonggarkan lubang itu agar lebih siap dengan penis besarnya.

" _Uuhh ouhh_ Chan _hh~_ "

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tidak menjauhkan kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Matanya yang terpejam, terbuka saat merasakan kepala Chanyeol yang menjauhi selangkangannya. Dan dia dipertemukan dengan manik bulat Chanyeol yang berada tepat didepannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tanganya untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku masukkan ya…"

Saat Baekhyun mengangguk, saat itu pula Chanyeol mendorong penisnya yang telah ia posisikan pada lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis pelan saat merasakan lubangnya yang dipaksa terbuka lebih lebar, sedangkan Chanyeol mendesis nikmat merasakan dinding vagina Baekhyun yang meremas penisnya.

"Chan _hhh~_ "

"Tahan sayang _sshh_."

Chanyeol mendiamkan dirinya saat seluruh batang penisnya telah kembali kesarangnya. Dia menatap lembut kearah Baekhyun dan menghapus peluh yang berada diwajah cantik istrinya. Bibirnya mengecup pelipis dan kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Bergeraklah…"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun bagai perintah baginya. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggunya pelan, mengeluar-masukkan penisnya menusuk titik terdalam Baekhyun.

"Lebih _aahh_ Chanyeol _hhh_ ~"

Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin _intens_ dan cepat. Bibirnya ia pertemukan dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun dan memainkan putingnya.

Genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun semakin cepat. Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun, "Tatap aku," dan ia tersenyum saat manik sipit Baekhyun jatuh kedalam tatapannya. Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dan gerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Baekhyun merona hebat melihat tingkah sang suami.

Hingga beberapa tusukan membuat Baekhyun ingin sampai pada _klimaks_ nya. Wnaita itu membantu Chanyeol dengan menggerakkan pinggulkan acak. Tangannya yang mengalung pada leher Chanyeol merambat naik untuk meremas rambut sang suami. Sedangkan tatapan keduanya tidak pernah terlepas.

" _Aaahhh_ Chanyeol! _Uuhh_ ~"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat wanita itu mengeluarkan cairan nikmatnya hingga membasahi penis Chanyeol. Sampai di lima tusukan terakhir, batang penis Chanyeol semakin memperlihatkan urat-uratnya dan berkedut hebat. Kemudian lelaki itu menumpahkan _sperma_ nya jauh kedalam Rahim Baekhyun.

" _Ohh_ Baekhyun _sshh_ …"

Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Tangannya melingkr pada perut sang suami dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol kembali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Kaki panjangnya menyeret selimut yang berada diujung kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka.

"Baek," hanya sebuah gumaman yang Chanyeol dapati. "Apakah yang satu ini akan menghasilkan adik perempuan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap wajah tampan sang suami dan mengangkat tangannya, menghapus peluh yang berapa pada kening Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tau…"

"Aku sangat ingin mempunyai wanita kecil, Baek."

Senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku juga… tapi Chanyeol, kita akan semakin tua…"

"Maka dari itu, ayo buat anak kita tidak akan kesepian nanti."

Karena gemas, Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Tidak mempedulikan erangan sakit yang dikeluarkan sang suami. "Dasar mesum."

"Haha… tidurlah~"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan belaian pada kepalanya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

" _Night, my love_."

Senyuman Baekhyun tidak dapat tidak hadir mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. " _Night_ , _my_ Dobi."

.

.

############

.

.

 _Gimana? Bosen? Kepanjangan ya? Hahaha gatau ini bisa keasikkan ngetik eh malah sampe 6k word. Mungkin ini lebih panjang dari lapora-laporan cinta untuk dosen-dosen tersayang haha._

 _Buat My Twin tercinta, gimana? Puaskah? Sesuai keinginan kah? Semoga ini bisa jadi hadiah terbaik ya~ walaupun awal banget hahahaha._

 _Hm… ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Seulla Update jamaah bareng author-author kece nih. Sekalian mau ngucapin Selamat Ulang Tahun buat kak Silvie~ Wish you all the best, GBU~ semoga keinginan yang diinginkan segera tercapai dan semoga panjang umur^^ jangan lupa buat cek story kece dari_ _ **Railash61; Hyurien92; Cactus93; Myka Reien; CussonsBaekby**_ _. Dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak dicerita mereka ya~_

 _Dan terakhir, karena Seulla gamau ngomong banyak-banyak. Terima kasih buat yang udah nyediain waktu untuk baca FF ini dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan komentar dikolom review~ budayakan untuk meninggalkan jejak ya^^_


	2. Chapter 2

BRAK

Seorang lelaki muda membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Langkahnya terlihat cepat memasuki rumahnya. Ketika manik sipitnya menangkap bayangan sang ibu yang tengah menggendong adik terkecilnya, ia langsung menghampiri.

"Taehyung? Kenapa kau membuka pintu keras-keras!"

Pekikan ibunya tidak ia indahkan sama sekali.

"Mana lelaki itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Taehyung menutup matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Suamimu, _mommy_ ~ apa dia belum pulang?"

Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah sang anak. Setelah menurunkan Jiwon dari gendongannya, Baekhyun menjitak kepala anak sulungnya. "Bicara yang sopan, Taehyung!"

Si anak mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. Dengan terburu-buru, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi galeri kemudian memberitaukan sebuah foto kepada ibunya.

"Lihatlah, _mommy_! Aku tidak akan sopan dengan laki-laki itu!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengambil ponsel Taehyung. Matanya memicing melihat orang yang berada dalam foo tersebut. Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang tengan duduk berdua di dalam _café_ , keduanya tengah tertawa satu-sama lain. "Ini…"

"Laki-laki itu berselingkuh!"

Manik sipit Baekhyun menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya dan wajahnya menujukkan ketidak percayaan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Worry**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Kang Seulla**_

 _ChanBaek_

 _ft_

 _Family Fanfiction_

 _ **Romance & Family**_

 _._

 _Semua yang ditulis disini adalah hasil murni pemikiran Seulla. Jika ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumi._

 _Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction, cerita fiktif. Mohon agar tidak di'ambil hati'_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

Chanyeol menatap malas anak sulungnya yang berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk. Dia mendapatkan jam lembur hari ini, dan dia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah dengan memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya, namun anak sulungnya yang kekanakan ini malah membuat dia menunda keinginannya tersebut.

"Minggir Taehyung, _daddy_ ingin beristirahat," tanganya terangkat dan melambai menyuruh anaknya tersebut untuk pergi. Ia mencoba masuk melalui sisi kiri sang anak, namun Taehyung lebih cepat untuk menutupi sisi kiri tersbut.

"Dari mana saja baru pulang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. " _Daddy_ ada lembur, Taehyung…"

"Lembur atau bermesraan dengan wanita ini?" Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya yang menggengam ponselnya kearah sang ayah. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman miring yang menakutkan –menurutnya-

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada didepannya hanya mengernyitkan wajahnya. "Wanita apanya?! Lagipula ponselmu dalam keadaan mati."

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah, Taehyung buru-buru mengecek keadaan ponselnya. Dia mengutuk dirinya ponselnya yang layarnya gelap karena terkunci. Dengan cepat ia membuka kunci ponselnya. "Ini tidak mati! Ini hanya terkunci!" dia menatap sebal kearah ayahnya yang menatapnya malas.

"Sudah minggirlah, _daddy_ ingin istirahat Taehyung."

"Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh masuk! Kau sudah berselingkuh dari _mommy_!" Taehyung kembali menyodorkan ponselnya ke wajah sang ayah. "Lihat! Kau berduaan dengan wanita lain!"

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel Taehyung yang menunjukkan sebuah foto. Saat menyadari foto apa yang terdapat disana, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya malas. "Itu hanya rekan kerja, Taehyung…" Chanyeol kembali melangkah, mencoba memasuki rumahnya, namun tubuhnya kembali mundur saat Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya. Dia menatap tidak percaya kearah sang anak yang dengan cepat menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

" _YAK_! TAEHYUNG!"

…

Chanyeol menggosokkan telapak tangannya saat merasakan angina malam menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut baju kerjanya.

CKLEK

Kepalanya menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu disampingnya terbuka. Wajahnya seketika menjadi bahagia saat melihat sosok istrinya yang berada di depan pintu, membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Baekhyun!" ia mengambil tas kerjanya kemudian mendekati tuubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Kau memang malaikatku, sayang," tangannya terbuka untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, namun terhenti saat Baekhyun malah menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Masuklah…"

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun yang sudah kembali memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya, Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun kearah kamarnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang tidur membelakanginya. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mendekati ranjangnya dan menaikinya. Ia duduk menghadap Baekhyun dan memegang pundak sempit istrinya. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan Taehyung bukan? Aku tidak berselingkuh di belakangmu, sayang. Wanita itu Cuma-"

"Diamlah, aku ingin tidur."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk anak sulungnya yang pasti sedang tertidur lelap saat ini.

.

.

.

Di pagi harinya, Chanyeol baru merasakan pagi yang sangat suram baginya. Baekhyun tidak menegurnya atau menatapnya sama sekali, Taehyung menatap tajam kearahnya diikuti oleh Jesper dan Jackson yang sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu, dan tidak ada sarapan untuknya. Beruntung anaknya yang paling kecil masih meminta untuk di peluk olehnya.

Jadi, untuk meluruskan permasalah keluarganya Chanyeol memutuskan meninggalkan sebentar pekerjaannya dan menjemput si _provokator_ disekolahnya. Ia tidak peduli anaknya tersebut akan menghadapi ujian akhir untuk masuk _universitas_. Yang terpenting adalah sang istri tidak akan kembali marah padanya.

Setelah menghubungi Yebin –wanita yang dicurigai menjadi wanta selingkuhannya – Chanyeol membawa Taehyung yang menolak –tapi mau – ke _cafe_ tempat ia kemarin bertemu dengan Yebin.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja."

Taehyung merengut tidak suka. Dengan langkah yang dihentak lelaki berumur 19 tahun itu mengikuti sang ayah memasuki _café_ tersebut. Saat matanya menangkap bayangan wanita bertubuh mungil yang tidak disukainya, ia langsung berlari dan berdiri didepan tubuh tinggi sang ayah.

"Jadi kau ingin memamerkan selingkuhanmu itu? Kau pikir aku akan menyetujui itu? Kau ingin memberiku uang saku yang banyak pun aku tetap akan membela _mommy_!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Tangannya merangkul tubuh sang anak yang meronta kemudian mendudukkan tubuh tersebut di depan wanita yang menatap aneh kearah mereka.

"Kau _brengsek_!"

"Diamlah, Taehyung!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, membuat si lelaki remaja merengut. "Biar _daddy_ jelaskan disini," Taehyung hanya mengangguk malas, lelaki itu melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Perkenalkan, dia Yebin…" Taehyung melirik sinis wanita yang tengah tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala kearahnya. "Dan dia adalah istri dari TaeJin rekan kerja _daddy_ , kau kenal bukan?"

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya sekali kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang ayah. Matanya menatap wanita yang duduk diseberangnya. "Itu… benarkah?"

Wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. "Ya… suamiku sedang ke toilet," Yebin menunjuk pintu toilet dengan ibu jarinya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah takut-takut Taehyung.

"Ah… namamu Taehyung bukan?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk cepat. "Ayahmu sangat sering menceritakan tentang dirimu, dan yang dikatakan ayahmu benar. Kau sangat tampan."

Wajah si lelaki remaja memerah saat mendengar pujian dari wanita cantik di depannya itu. Dia tersenyum kikuk dan mengeluarkan tawa anehnya.

"Ingat Kokkie-mu yang sangat kau puja itu."

Dan seketika senyumannya luntur saat mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

…

Dengan permintaan Chanyeol, akhirnya sepasang suami istri Kang mengunjung rumahnya untuk menjelaskan secara langsung kepada Baekhyun. Dan mendapati wanita mungil tersebut terlihat kebingungan saat meiihat mereka datang pada siang hari, terlebih ada Taehyung disana. membuat Chanyeol ingin memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Jadi… kami saat itu hanya sedang membicarakan perihal bisnis, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Disana juga ada suami saya, hanya saja dia sedang ke kasir untuk membayar makanan kami. Lalu yang kami tertawakan adalah…" wanita cantik tersebut terlhat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Itu karena… resleting celana TaeJin tidak terpasang dengan benar…" Yebin mengulum senyumnya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin sore.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum… saya mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan Yebin- _ssi_."

Wanita yang tidak kalah mungil darinya mengangguk maklum. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lengannya. "Saya mengerti apa bagaimana perasaan anda saat mendengar suami anda berselingkuh. Maka dari itu, agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman saya menjelaskan langsung kepada anda Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian tangannya mengenggam tangan Yebin yang berada di lengannya. "Ah…"dirinya tersentak ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Silahkan diminum Yebin _-ssi_ , TaeJin- _ssi_ ," tubuhnya mencondong kedepan kemudian mendorong cangkir yang berada di depan kedua tamunya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan istrinya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Bahkan saat kedua tamu mereka pamit untuk pulang. Istrinya itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman sendunya dan mengantar keduanya hingga ke gerbang depan. Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah menghampiri sang istri dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Sayang?" manik bulat Chanyeol menatap cangkir yang tengah dicuci oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak merindukan suamimu ini?"

Tidak menjawab. Baekhyun masih dalam mode diamnya. Bahkan Chanyeol harus terkejut saat pelukannya di lepas oleh Baekhyun kemudian dirinya ditinggal pergi oleh istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap masakannya yang tertata rapi di meja makan. Senyuman puas terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Dia memang tidak jago memasak, kadang masakannya akan terasa sangat asin, atau terasa sangat manis bahkan pernah terasa sangat hambar. Namun untuk kali ini untuk menyenangkan hati sang istri, Chanyeol berusaha membuat makan malam untuk keluarganya.

Ia menatap kearah jam dinding yang berad disamping kulkas. Dia akan beristirahat sejenak untuk menunggu istrinya dan anak-anaknya. Sejak keterdiaman sang istri, Chanyeol menyalahkan semua ini karena Taehyung yang menyebarkan kabar tidak benar kepada Baaekhyun. Bahkan keduanya sempat adu mulut saat Chanyeol mengatai sang anak dengan sebutan _"Dasar anak Daehyun!"_ namun untungnya tidak lama dari itu, keduanya sepakat untuk membuat wanita satu-satunya dirumah ini merasa senang. Dan seperti sekarang, Chanyeol memasak makan malam untuk mereka –walaupun Taehyung sempat khawatir dengan lidah mereka – sedangkan Taehyung membawa ibu dan ketiga adiknya untuk membeli roti. Kemudian alasan Chanyeol tidak ikut karena Baekhyun masih terlihat marah dengannya. Beruntung ia hanya mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung, jadi rencana mereka di pastikan tidak akan gagal.

Benar saja, Baekhyun berhasil terkejut dengan kejutan yang di persiapkan mereka. Saat Chanyeol mendengar deru mobil, lelaki itu langsung terburu-buru mematikan lampu ruang tengah rumahnya kemudian terlihat lilin-lilin yang telah disusun oleh Chanyeol sesaat setelah istirahat singkatnya sesudah memasak. Kemudian saat pintu utama terbuka, Chanyeol yang berdiri di ujung lorong dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terkejut lucu. Manik sipit istrinya menatap kearahnya dengan penuh ketidak percayaan. Dengan senyuman yang dikulum, Baekhyun mendekati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya.

"Chan…"

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang sang istri dengan lembut namun kuat. "Jangan diam lagi, sayang…"

Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata apapun, jadi dia hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. "Maafkan aku, Chan. Aku-" ucapannya terhenti saat jari telunjuk sang suami berada didepan bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tau kau masih terbayang-bayang dengan foto itu walaupun kau sudah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dan aku tau apa yang dipikirkan didalam kepala mungilmu, Baek. Lupakan semua pemikiranmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan melirik wanita lain, karena bagiku wanita tercantik, terbaik, dan lain sebagainya hanya ada didalam dirimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun. Istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku, surgaku, duniaku, bidadariku," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun. Matanya melirik wajah cantik wanita didepannya. "Lagipula aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mencari wanita lain."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mencubit pinggang Chanyeol, bibirnya semakin mengerucut saat melihat lelaki didepannya itu tertawa.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang…" perlahan, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Menyesapnya pelan menyalurkan rasa rindunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menekan tengkuknya, memperdalam pagutan mereka.

" _MOMMY! DADDY!_ BAJU JIWON TERBAKAR!"

Sepasang suami istri itu melepas pagutan mereka kemudian menoleh ke sumber teriakan dan terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"YATUHAN JIWON!"

"TAEHYUNG JAGA ADIKMU DENGAN BAIK!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap cerah seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk manis di ruang makan keluarganya. Dengan senyuman yang tidak terlepas dari wajah tampannya –yang mulai terlihat kerutan tipis – ia mendekati gadis tersebut kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Jungkook? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi kemari," tangannya tergulur untuk mengambil anggur yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Ah… _Ahjussi_ ," gadis tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya ingin sarapan dengan kalian…"

Kepala Chanyeol menagngguk paham. Tiba-tiba senyuman jahil terlihat diwajah tampannya. "Tapi lelaki yang bilang akan menjadi masa depanmu itu masih tertidur pulas sepertinya," didepannya, Jungkook mengulum senyumannya. " _Ahjussi_ bangunkan dulu ya…"

Dengan secepat kilat, Chanyeol melesatkan tubuhnya menaiki lantai dua menuju kamar Taehyung yang masih tertutup rapat. Senyuman seram terlihat diwajahnya, tanpa mengetahui Baekhyun yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah suaminya – kebetulan Baekhyun sedang membawa sarapan kemeja makan.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar Taehyung, Chanyeol mendorong pintu tersebut dan memasuki kamar tersebut semakin dalam. Matanya menatap geli posisi tidur si anak sulung. Tangan yang terbentang disisi kiri dan kanananya, kakinya yang terbuka lebar dan selimut yang jatuh keatas lantai. Sejenak ia menyesal tidak membawa ponselnya untuk memotret posisi menjijikkan si anak, hitung-hitung untuk ancaman.

Langkah kakinya mendekati ranjang kemudian duduk dipinggirnya, tubuhnya membungkuk untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga si anak.

"Bangunlah…" si anak menggeliat pelan. "Kookiemu ada dibawah."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat mata Taehyung yang langsung terbuka kemudian ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah sang ayah yang menatapnya, kemudian tertawa keras. "Becandamu sungguh tidak lucu, _dad_. Kau sengaja agar aku bangun pagi bukan? Keluar sana, aku masih ingin tidur," Taehyung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk gulingnya.

"Coba cek saja sendiri, _daddy_ tidak bohong."

Taehyung mendengus malas, ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Namun karena nyawanya yang beum terkumpul, ia hanya dapat pasrah sang ayah menariknya keluar kamar, menuruni tangga kemudian menuju ruang makan.

Ketika sampai diruang makan, mata sipit –belekan – Taehhyung terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok kekasihnya yang tengah duduk manis dimeja makan. Dengan langkah yang cepat, dia mendekati sosok tersebut kemudian memegang kedua bahunya.

"Ini… benar-benar Kookie?"

Sosok tersebut mengangguk. Taehyung mulai panik.

"YA TUHAN!" dia melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Jungkook kemudian berlari kearah tangga. "Aku pasti jelek sekali! Kau seharusnya bilang kalau Kookie benar-benar ada _daddy_!" lelaki tersebut berlari menaiki tangga kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol tertawa senang melihat kepanikan anak sulungnya. Ia melangkah menuju ruang makan. "Jangan pernah mau menjadi istrinya, Jungkook," setelah itu langkahnya menuju dapur. Wajahnya berseri-seri saat melihat istrinya yang sedang mencuci piring. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri.

"Eh… Chanyeol kau membuatku kaget."

Si suami terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Dagunya ia letakkan pada pundak sempit Baekhyun. "Sayang…" Ia memejamkan matanya saat mendapati jawaban dari sang istri. "Berhenti meminum pil KB, aku ingin anak perempuan~"

"Taehyung akan marah-marah nanti, Chanyeol. Kau ini senang sekali melihat dia kesusahan."

"Wajahnya sangat lucu ketika merengut, sayang," bibir Chanyeol mulai mengecup leher Baekhyun. "Boleh ya? Anak perempuan?" tidak puas hanya menempelkan bibirnya, lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat leher Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum saat mendengar lenguhan keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol memasuki baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Mengelus perutnya yang tertutup lemak –membuatnya kenyal – dan merambat hingga kedada Baekhyun. Meremasnya pelan. Bibirnya yang berada di leher Baekhyun mulai membuat bercak-bercak merah.

" _Unhh_ … Chan _hhh~_ "

Mendengar desahan tertahan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh mungil sang istri. Remesan dan hisapan ia lakukan cepat dan semakin instens.

" _Aahh~_ "

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya nikmat ketika putingnya ditekan oleh tangan nakal Chanyeol. Tangannya meremas kuat wastafel di depannya. Sedangkan tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Anak perempuan ya, sayang?"

" _Ne hh~_ "

"Anak perempuan apanya! Jiwon menangis, kalian malah ingin membuat anak lagi. Ya Tuhan…"

Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Dengan cepat dia merapikan baju dan pakaian dalamnya kemudian berlari menuju kamar anak bungsunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Taehyung yang kini sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak dapat uang jajan hari ini, Taehyung!" telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk kearah si anak. "Kau _'kan_ bisa mengurus adikmu dulu, kau tidak melihat orangtua-mu sedang enak?"

Si anak melototkan matanya. "Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?" matanya mengikuti langkah sang ayah yang mengambil minum dari dalam kulkas. " _Daddy_! Ya Tuhan… buat hamba sukses saat ini agar tidak bergantung dengan penghasil uang yang hamba panggil _daddy_ itu. Amin."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 _A/N: Hello semuanya~ Selamat hari Ibu~ hm… gimana ya ini bukan termasuk FF kambek sepertinya. Karena emang FF ini udah disiapin buat menyambut hari Ibu. Seulla juga siapin satu FF buat Natal nanti. Kayak Tahun kemarin aja…_

 _Dan buat lanjutan FF yang lain bakal dimulai di tahun 2017 ya~ insyaallah Januari/Februari update~ semoga masih ada yang nungguin lanjutan FF buatan Seulla ya^^_

 _Btw, maaf kalau ada Typo dan maaf kalau kurang ngefeel sama cerita yang ini. Karena ngerjainnya agak buru-buru dan Seulla juga lagi kondisi badmood (efek dengerin lagu galau(?)) mohon maklumnya yaa *bow._

 _Last, jangan lupa Review ya kesayangan. Terima kasih^^_


End file.
